


Prom

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sheith Birthday Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prom is soon and Shiro is nervous about asking his boyfriend out.





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> My exchange gift for InterdictedInk. I hope you enjoy~

“I don't understand. Why can't you ask him?” Allura was sitting on a railing and Shiro was leaning against it. It was a sunny day out perfect to just hang out and let the day waste away.

“Because he deserves more!” Wasn't his dilemma obvious?

“Shiro, everyone expects you two to go to prom you have been the High school couple for at least a year. No one is expecting you to not go together.”

“It’s not that I'm scared of Keith saying no it's that people are going to ask their crushes out soon in the most lavish way possible and it just doesn't feel right to ask Keith in passing.”

Allura merely raised an eyebrow. “I don't get you. Anyone would hope to have a relationship like you and Keith have and here you are getting nervous over prom.” She jumped of the railing and looked shiro in the eyes. 

“Just ask Keith to prom!” 

Shiro deflated. He knew that there was no reason why he should feel the need to make prom a big deal, but the romantic in him just wants to woo Keith once more. A year ago he had successfully asked his childhood friend out and now he was fretting over prom. Maybe Allura was right and he should not make a big deal out of it.

“No more talk about prom.” Shiro said.

Allura only huffed, she knows that Shiro is still thinking about it.

“Anyway it looks like the rest is here.” she said looking over to a small group of people walking up the street. Shiro straightened up and saw Lance, Hunk, Pidge and his boyfriend walk up the street.

“You guys are early!” Lance yelled accusingly.

“I didn't even say anything!” she yelled back.

“No, but you are a freak when it comes to being punctual, so I wanted to go on record!” they had come close enoughs o shouting wasn't necessary anymore and Shiro walked over to Keith. He slipped his arms around Keiths waist and pulled him close.

“Hey.”

Keith grinned and laid his arms around Shiro's shoulder and pulled him down to peck is lips.

“Gross.” Lance said.

“Go find yourself a partner.” Keith said and then glared over to him, Shiro only laughed. They detangled and started to walk down the street.

“So have we decided if we are going laser tag or to the movies?” Pidge asked. She was on her phone tapping away on something Hunk helpfully guided her when every she started to walk to close to the street.

“No I don't think we have.” Allura answered. 

“Well I am all for laser tag!” Lance declared.

“No! No laser tag you always win.” Keith grwoled. Keith looked absolutely adorable when he was annoyed.

“We could watch the new spiderman movie?” Allura suggested.

“I already watched it.” Hunk said.

“What when did you go?!” Lance looked over to hukn in fake betrayal.

“I went with Shay and her brother. It's actually really good.”

“Well I suggest we go see spiderman and force Hunk to go twice for betraying us like that.” Lance said.

 

 

“I think this is one of my favorite movies now.” Lance declared. 

“Yeah it was pretty good.” Shiro said. A perfect example how not to do prom. Allura had been eying him during the movie, and once they got out of the theater she even mouth ‘don’t’ at him.

“Hey Shiro, do you have some time? I need to finish my math homework but am having difficulties.” Shiro currently had his arm slung around Keiths shoulder and Keith was leaning into him as they walked.

“Sure.” 

Behind them Lance started to make smooching sounds. Keith promptly slipped away from Shiro and started to chase Lance down the road.

“Just ask him out.” Allura hissed into his ear.

“I didn't even say anything!”

“Whats going on?” Pidge asked.

“Shiro is nervous asking Keith out to prom.” Allura deadpanned.

“Waaaaaht?”

“Not true! I know he’ll say yes I just want to make it special.”

“Are you practicing for your wedding proposal?” Pidge asked which made Allura snicker.

“N-no!” Shiro could feel his cheeks heat up.

“So you don't want to marry Keith?” Allura sked with with a devilish grin on her face.

“Dont twist my words around!” Shiro pointed at her, as if to dare her to say more.

“But really. Just ask him sShiro. Keith is not the type of person to care about such things.” Hunk had been quite this entire time. Shiro deflated. They were right, Keith really didn't care about how he was asked out to prom only that they would go to prom together.

By now they they had caught up with Lance and Keith. Lance was sitting on a fence out of Keith reach.

“Did you get him?” Shiro asked. Keith only growled. So he didn't get Lance.

“Take your boyfriend and go!” Lance shouted. This was where they had to split anyway. They said their goodbyes for the day and Shiro and Keith walked to his house. 

Keith unlocked the front door and announced himself. Keiths father leaned back in his chair in the living room. 

“Ah , you're here to.”

“Dad.” Keith warned. ”Shiro is here to help me with homework.”

Keiths father eyes narrowed. “You better be doing homework when I check on you.”

They made their way upstairs to Keiths room. It had gotten dark outside so keith room was poorly lit but Shiro had been in Keith's room so often enough to safely maneuver toward the desk on the other side of the room. He turned on the desk lamp and looked over the open textbook.

“So what exactly are you having problem with?”

They both start to work on the math problems. It is a great discretion until Shiro glances at Keith's desk calendar. The date of prom night was circled in big and fat. He wanted to ask Keith out in a lavish way, he really did, but Hunk was right. Keith wasn't that type of person. 

“Shiro. Earth to Shiro.”

“What?”

“You were spaced out.”

“Sorry I was distracted.”

“By what?”

“You.”

“Flirt.”

Keith laughed and kissed him softly. Shiro cupped Keith's face with one hand and deepened the kiss. He could feel Keith smiling into the kiss.

“Studying, huh.” Keith's father's gruff voice came from the doorway.

They jumped apart. Keith’s dad was holding two water bottles and a pack full of nuts and raisins.

“We were studying!” Keith tried to defend himself.

“Didn't look like it to me. Boy, if you distract him, you aren't allowed to come over anymore when Keith is doing homework.”

Yes Keith's dad was a hard ass he knew that but he did not kid around when it came to his son's education. Shiro didn't doubt it when he was threading of not allowing to visit if school work still needed to be done.

“It won't happen again, sir.” The older man only gruffed. It was difficult to deal with him sometimes. Keiths father walked over and puts the water bottles down and tosses the bag of nuts in front of them.

“How far have yer come?” he leaned over to look at the math homework. 

“Only two more questions, dad.” Keith was pushing his father back so he wasn't hovering over them anymore. 

“Finish up and before you leave,” he was pointing at Shiro, “we need to talk about something.” And with that he walked away.

“What does your dad need to talk to me about?!” Shiro didn't like the sound of that.

“You know my father he is a hard ass. He may give you a hard time for kissing me just now.” Keith only shrugged and went back to his math problem. Shiro only hoped that that was the case.

They finished up and walked back downstairs, Keith's father was cleaning the kitchen up for the night.

“Were done Dad.”

“Good. Kid,” he pointded at Shiro,”I know this is early but I want to make some things clear. On prom night you will over here and I will drive you two to prom and I will pick you up at midnight. You won't be staying the night or anything, I will drop you off at home. Got it.”

Shior didn't know what to say, he was so shocked.

“Dad we haven't even talked about prom yet.” Keith grumbled.

“You have not? Isn't this the time where everyone gets excited and starts planning?”

“What's to discuss? Shiro and I are dating ofcourse we are going to prom.”

This was such a bizarre scenario. Never in his wildest dreams had Shiro thought that He would be beaten to the punch by Keith's father.


End file.
